<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Métodos para combatir el calor by Gerendo01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334929">Métodos para combatir el calor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerendo01/pseuds/Gerendo01'>Gerendo01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>YuruYuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerendo01/pseuds/Gerendo01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En la sala del Club del Entretenimiento hace un calor terrible, por lo que Kyouko propone un método para combatir el calor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Métodos para combatir el calor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="align-center">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
      <strong>¡ATENCIÓN!</strong>
    </p><p> </p></div></div><div class="align-center">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
      <strong>Este fic tiene dos partes. En realidad las dos partes son el mismo fic, pero una es "Rated: K+" y la otra "Rated: M", así que he decidido mejor dividirlo en dos partes para adaptar cada una de ellas a su restricción correspondiente. </strong>
    </p></div></div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Las cuatro chicas del club del entretenimiento estaban tiradas en el suelo del club. Hacía tanto calor que casi no tenían fuerzas ni para moverse. Aunque se habían quitado los calcetines para no tener tanto calor en los pies, eso no ayudaba para el resto del cuerpo. Sus uniformes escolares estaban empapados en sudor, y por más que se secaran la frente con la manga del uniforme, en menos de un minuto su frente volvía a brillar por la cantidad de sudor que aparecía, teniéndose que volver a secar.</p>
  <p>– Qué calor… – Dijo Kyouko.</p>
  <p>– Si dices que hace calor solo hará que tengamos más calor. – Respondió Yui.</p>
  <p>– Pero es que tengo calor…</p>
  <p>– Kyouko-chan, por favor para… – Dijo Akari apenas con fuerzas.</p>
  <p>– Pero tengo calor…</p>
  <p>– Kyouko-senpai, deja de decir eso. – Replicó Chinatsu.</p>
  <p>– ¿Y que quieras que diga?</p>
  <p>– Lo que sea menos que tienes calor.</p>
  <p>– ¡Pero es que tengo calor!</p>
  <p>– ¿Quieres que te golpee? – Le advirtió Yui.</p>
  <p>– Mooo…</p>
  <p>Con eso consiguieron hacer callar unos minutos a Kyouko, pero el calor seguía. Tras unos minutos, Kyouko volvió a hablar.</p>
  <p>– No puedo… Hace… Demasiado calor…</p>
  <p>– Kyouko, ¿qué te he dicho? – Volvió a advertirle Yui.</p>
  <p>– ¡Pero es que me muero de calor!</p>
  <p>– ¡Ya basta, Kyouko-senpai!</p>
  <p>– Kyouko-chan, ¿no has traído ese spray de frío? – Preguntó Akari intentado calmar el ambiente.</p>
  <p>– Ya se acabó hace unos días.</p>
  <p>– Mooo…</p>
  <p>Pasó un poco más de un minuto. El nivel de calor era tan alto que acabó con la paciencia de Kyouko.</p>
  <p>– ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Ya no puedo más, se acabó!</p>
  <p>Kyouko empezó a quitarse el uniforme, lo más rápido que pudo, quedando en ropa interior. Pero Kyouko no se detuvo ahí.</p>
  <p>– ¡K-Kyouko! ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?! – Gritó Yui, sorprendida, igual que sus amigas.</p>
  <p>– ¡No puedo más! ¡Voy a lanzarme al estanque! – Gritó Kyouko mientras se terminaba de quitar la ropa interior.</p>
  <p>– ¡Kyouko, eso es una estupi…</p>
  <p>Antes de que Yui pudiera terminar la frase, Kyouko corrió desnuda hacia la puerta corredera que daba al exterior y desde allí se lanzó al estanque. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Kyouko salió de en medio del estanque con una gran sonrisa.</p>
  <p>– ¡Aaaaaaaaaah, sí! ¡Esto es otra cosa!</p>
  <p>– ¡Kyouko-senpai! ¡Haz el favor de taparte! – Dijo Chinatsu apartando la vista y poniendo su mano delante para no ver a Kyouko desnuda.</p>
  <p>– Oh, venga, todas somos chicas, somos iguales, no pasa nada por estar desnudas. Además, ya nos hemos visto desnudas otras veces antes.</p>
  <p>– B-Bueno, sí, pero…</p>
  <p>– ¡Eso da igual! – Respondió Yui. – ¡No puedes estar desnuda en la escuela!</p>
  <p>– ¿Por qué no? ¿Lo pone en el reglamento?</p>
  <p>– ¿Eh?</p>
  <p>– ¿En el reglamento pone que no se puede estar denuda? – Preguntó Kyouko con seriedad.</p>
  <p>– Bueno… Técnicamente no…</p>
  <p>– Entonces no hay problema.</p>
  <p>– ¡Claro que lo hay!</p>
  <p>Sin hacer caso a Yui, Kyouko se dirigió a Akari.</p>
  <p>– Akari, ven tú también.</p>
  <p>– ¿Eh? ¿Yo?</p>
  <p>– Tú también tienes calor, ¿no? Esto es muy refrescante, ¡vamos!</p>
  <p>La oferta de Kyouko era muy tentadora. Hacía un calor impresionante, y realmente daban ganas de tirarse al estanque. Sin embargo, sentía miedo de que alguien las descubriera. Ciertamente, no estaba prohibido estar desnuda en la escuela, pero estaba segura de que se ganarían un buen castigo si alguna profesora las viera así.</p>
  <p>– ¿Y si alguien nos ve?</p>
  <p>– Aquí no viene nadie, Akari. Esta casa está apartada de la escuela, y no hay nada más allá. Habría que venir hasta aquí expresamente, y nadie lo hace, puesto que creen que el club se cerró hace años. ¿Qué, vienes o no?</p>
  <p>Kyouko tenía razón en todo eso. Nadie vendría hasta allí, por lo que no había peligro de ser vistas, por lo que Akari terminó cediendo.</p>
  <p>– Está bien…</p>
  <p>– ¡¿Akari, tú también?! – Exclamó Yui.</p>
  <p>– Es que hace mucho calor, Yui-chan. – Dijo Akari mientras se quitaba el uniforme. – Además, Kyouko-chan tiene razón, nadie vendrá hasta aquí, y ya nos hemos visto desnudas antes, así que no pasa nada.</p>
  <p>Akari terminó de quitarse la ropa interior, dejándola bien doblada al lado de la puerta corredera, a diferencia de la de Kyouko, que estaba esparcida por todo el suelo del salón. La pelirroja salió fuera y metió los pies en el estanque, provocando automáticamente una sonrisa en la chica.</p>
  <p>– ¡Ah! ¡Está fría!</p>
  <p>– ¿A que es genial? – Preguntó Kyouko ilusionada. – Vamos, métete de golpe, Akari.</p>
  <p>Akari asintió y se sumergió entera en el agua, saliendo pocos segundos después.</p>
  <p>– ¡Ah, es increíble, qué refrescante! – Exclamó la chica muy ilusionada. – Chinatsu-chan, Yui-chan, venid vosotras también, se está genial.</p>
  <p>– ¡Vamos, Yui-nyan, Chinachu~!</p>
  <p>Yui y Chinatsu miraban con varias gotas de sudor (no solo en la sien sino por todo el cuerpo) como sus amigas disfrutaban del agua fresca mientras ellas se morían de calor. Por un lado ellas también querían refrescarse así, pero por otro no querían que alguien las pudiese descubrir. Aunque la explicación de Kyouko de que allí no vendría nadie era convincente, por lo que las dos chicas estaban empezando a valorar seriamente si hacer lo mismo. Entonces Chinatsu cayó en algo. El estanque no era muy profundo, puesto que estando Akari y Kyouko de pie se les veía todo. Entonces, si podía ver perfectamente a Akari y Kyouko desnudas, significaba que también podría ver a Yui. Eso fue suficiente para Chinatsu. Si hasta ese momento tenía alguna duda, eso las disipó completamente.</p>
  <p>– ¡Está bien, yo también voy! – Exclamó la pelirrosa.</p>
  <p>– ¡¿Chinatsu-chan, tú también?!</p>
  <p>En cuestión de segundos Chinatsu ya se había desnudado por completo, tirando su ropa sin cuidado por el salón.</p>
  <p>– ¡Vamos, Yui-senpai, tú también!</p>
  <p>– ¡¿Qué?!</p>
  <p>– Venga, hace mucho calor, ven a bañarte conmigo, senpai.</p>
  <p>Chinatsu se abalanzó sobre Yui y empezó a quitarle el uniforme, mientras Yui forcejeaba para impedirlo.</p>
  <p>– ¡No, Chinatsu-chan! ¡Espera, para!</p>
  <p>A pesar del esfuerzo de Yui, Chinatsu consiguió quitarle el uniforme, dejándola solo en ropa interior, a la que Chinatsu ya le era más difícil quitársela a Yui, pues aparte de que era más difícil, Yui se resistía más.</p>
  <p>– ¡Vamos, senpai! ¡No tengas vergüenza, ya nos hemos visto desnudas antes, ¿recuerdas?!</p>
  <p>– ¡Ese no es el problema! ¡Chinatsu-chan, para! ¡Detente!</p>
  <p>– ¡Toshinou Kyouko! Volviste a olvidar tu infor…</p>
  <p>Ayano se detuvo en seco al ver lo que estaba pasando allí. Por su parte, las chicas se quedaron todas petrificadas. Tras unos segundos, Ayano lentamente cerró la puerta, apoyándose detrás de ella.</p>
  <p>– <em>¿Qué… ¿Qué ha sido eso? Toshinou Kyouko, Akaza-san y Yoshikawa-san estaban desnudas mientras esta intentaba desnudar a Funami-san? ¿Qué significa eso?</em> – El corazón de Ayano latía rápidamente, y lo notó ella misma al llevarse una mano a su pecho. La pelimorada respiró hondo y se intentó calmar. – <em>No, seguro que lo he entendido mal. Seguro que todo tiene una explicación perfectamente lógica y es solo que no me he fijado bien. Ahora sí que me fijaré bien para no malentenderlo.</em></p>
  <p>Ayano volvió a abrir la puerta.</p>
  <p>– ¡Toshinou Kyouko!</p>
  <p>Ayano se encontró con exactamente la misma escena de antes. No había interpretado mal lo que estaba pasando, era exactamente lo que había visto. Kyouko, Akari y Chinatsu desnudas, y esta última intentando desnudar a Yui. En ese momento, Yui sintió el verdadero terror.</p>
  <p>– ¡A-A-Ayano! ¡N-No es lo que parece, d-de verdad!</p>
  <p>– ¡Vamos, Yui-senpai! ¡No te distraigas con Sugiura-senpai y desnúdate!</p>
  <p>Chinatsu siguió forcejeando para quitarle la ropa interior a Yui.</p>
  <p>– ¡N-No! ¡Chinatsu-chan, para!</p>
  <p>Ayano estaba empezando a marearse. No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Antes de que pudiera aclarar sus pensamientos, Kyouko la llamó.</p>
  <p>– ¡Hey, Ayano! ¿Quieres unirte tú también? ¡Vamos, desnúdate tú también, lo pasaremos genial!</p>
  <p>Aquello conmocionó aún más a Ayano. Sus ojos daban vueltas, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando.</p>
  <p>– ¡Vamos, Ayano! ¡Desnúdate y únete a nosotras! – Gritó Kyouko, mientras que por su parte, Chinatsu estaba a punto de conseguir quitarle la ropa interior a Yui.</p>
  <p>– ¡Vamos, Yui-senpai! ¡Déjame ver tu hermoso cuerpo desnudo!</p>
  <p>Aquello fue el límite para Ayano. La vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil no aguantó más y soltó un grito lo más fuerte que pudo.</p>
  <p>– ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>